Welcome Home
by ytilaturb
Summary: They got a welcome home present they weren't expecting. M -Now a Two Shot, maybe a three-
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Serious Sexual here, with the help of my friend. I told her I have been going through a block and she thought of this. And when she wrote some of it, I had to take quite a few things out because it was too erotic. And as you can tell, she's not afraid to let her sexual side in writing out. So I hope it's not too over the top.**

* * *

The first time Derek saw his stepsister masturbating, it was the most erotic sight he'd ever laid eyes on.

She laid on her bed, oblivious to his presence, her hand sliding inside her bikini bottoms. Her other hand roamed underneath her tank top. Her cheeks were flushed and rubbed against her bare shoulders as she squirmed over the covers.

He'd come home not ten minutes ago from the airport. It was his first official off season since he had gone pro and he was excited for the summer ahead. And he wanted to get a few hours of hanging out with the family before they went about their own business. He was looking forward to a nice welcome home dinner or something. Apparently she'd been so consumed by her task; she hadn't heard him come in the house. When he'd reached the top of the stairs, he saw that her door was ajar. Before he could knock and say hello, he'd caught sight of her through the crack.

He was instantly mesmerized.

At 22 years old, the only time Derek had seen a girl masturbate was in porn. Now he was watching his stepsister, Casey, feverishly finger herself, working her body into a frenzy.

And he was instantly hard.

He wasn't really surprised at his reaction. I mean he was a guy of course, and he had always had a thing for Casey and he thought that she was a combination of beautiful and hot. Well seeing her in the state of arousal she was in, she was hot. Screw the beauty he was used to seeing. He was introduced to sexy with her now.

Besides, Casey was beautiful. Long, brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back, big blue eyes, and a smooth olive complexion. At 21, she had a natural beauty and a body that rivaled any girl Derek had seen in real life. Victoria's Secret models and actresses didn't count, by his standards by any means. But she was normally so prudish. A girl that kept her legs firmly closed. It wasn't just seeing her like this that excited him so much, it was the fact that masturbation was the last thing he had ever expected to find her doing. She always wrinkled her nose at any talk of sex and she had always said that it was disrespectful to women to talk about it before she would leave the room. So, despite her good looks and physique, Derek never really thought of her as a sexual being.

As he watched, her pace quickened and a soft panting escaped her lips. Derek's member bulged against his jeans, and he flirted with playing with himself right there outside her door. Instead, he adjusted his package. No need to squirt jizz on his jeans.

Her panting became more fevered and immediate. Her hips began to rock against her buried hand, and the one under her shirt descended to her waistline, tugging distractedly at the strings that held up her bottoms. It was like she wanted and yet didn't want to take them off. Her tugging had lowered them slightly, revealing the edges of her hips and exposing her smooth tummy. Her free hand quickly untied one side, and then joined the first. She now had both hands working herself.

Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, her tiny little moans tickling Derek to a raging hard on. She was the picture of sexy, so sultry and evocative, that Derek wanted nothing more than to join her. But he didn't want to embarrass her or himself. And he was enjoying his peep show far too much.

Her rocking hips began to thrust harder, and her brow furrowed, her face scrunching up in ecstasy. Her head fell back on the bed, her mouth hanging open, frozen in a silent cry of delight. Her back arched up into the air, and she looked almost in pain for instant, before the breath that was caught in her chest escaped in a heaving, trembling moan that sent shivers through Derek's entire body.

Casey's orgasm quivered through her body, her eyes held shut as she settled back down on the bed, her hands still working inside her bottoms, but slower and more gently. She cooed against her shoulders, shivering briefly. He saw her body shake and tremble every time she would hit a sensitive spot. And then she spoke for the first time since Derek had stumbled upon her.

"Oh, Derek..."

His eyes popped wide and now his breath caught in his chest. Had he heard that correctly? Had she really just said his name? Did she know he was there? Of course not, her eyes hadn't even opened yet. There was no way she could have seen him. But she had to. She just said his name. He stood there, almost afraid that she was going to get up, storm over to him in a Casey fit and smack him for being a pig.

"Oh Derek, Derek, Derek..."

She moaned it over and over again, as if putting herself to sleep with it. And then Derek realized, she wasn't saying it to him. She was imagining him. She was fantasizing. She was getting off thinking about him. And god damn was it hot.

And enough was enough for him. He hurried to his room and debated whether or not to take care of his raging hard on now, or just to take a cold shower. He chose a shower. He left his room and as he walked past Casey's room, he saw her still in the same position as she was in when he was being a peeping tom.

Five seconds later he was naked and under the soothing water, jerking off furiously. Derek had never thought about Casey while masturbating before, and now that he was, it was the most intense J.O. of his life. Burned in the backs of his eyelids was the image of Casey's face, biting her lip, eyes fluttering in rapture. He mentally undressed her, imagining what she might look like sprawled out naked, fingering herself, one hand rubbing her clit while the other worked a finger or two inside her pussy. Then, just as he neared climax, she opened her eyes and met his, a deep, wanton gaze that begged him to join her. And he heard those words again escape her soft lips.

"Oh, Derek..."

And that was all she wrote. With a quiet groan that still echoed against the bathroom tile, Derek came in the shower, the warm spray tickling the head of his cock, the image of Casey just as strong as ever. _Welcome Home D._

Despite her beauty, he'd never thought of Casey in that way. He wasn't sure why. Even though they weren't related by blood, some part of Derek's mind had decided she was off-limits, but it didn't stop him from thinking she was hot. Now, after seeing her in her room and then jerking off in the shower, Derek honestly couldn't imagine anything or anyone more erotic.

After he dried off, he got dressed. When he came through the doorway of the bathroom and got to _his_ doorway, he was suddenly jumped on from behind.

"Boo!" Casey shouted.

"God Case,"

"I didn't know you were coming home for the summer." She said to him as she got off his back. "Thought you might have decided to spend it with Lauren."

Lauren.

Lauren was his most recent girlfriend whom he thought he should kick to the curb, which he did. He just didn't see anything else happening with her. See, Derek liked to have sex. If sex was a sport, Derek would have gone pro in that instead of hockey. And he was lucky to find someone who enjoyed sex as much as he did. But there is a limit as to how much sex you can take. Sure sex feels great and all and it's a hell of a lot of fun but that was all the two of them did. It was just sex. Before he left for the road, they would have sex, when he got home, they would have sex. Hell, he even tried phone sex but he felt ridiculous doing it. So he ended it.

"Yeah, change of plans."

"Well, I'm glad your home." She said, honestly. "I missed having you bug me at school."

"Oh, if only I didn't get signed." He sighed out.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him.

Over the years, they had set their differences aside and tried that whole friend thing out. And it turned out, it worked great for them. And it seemed it worked great for everyone too.

"Nice winning goal too," she said smirking.

He looked at her surprised.

"I watched some of your games," she insisted.

"Wow."

She shook her head and started walking down the stairs. And just watching her walk away, made him hard all over again.

--

"So, when did you get here?" Derek asked when he stepped out in the back.

His dad and his step mom had the yard redone and had also paid to have a pool put in. At least they didn't have to go over to the Davis' house anymore.

Casey was still in her bikini Derek had seen her masturbate in and a pair of shades, and she was currently floating on a raft.

"Yesterday," she answered.

"How's Landen?"

"Broke up," she said as she floated right in front of Derek's legs that were in the water.

"Why, he couldn't get it up?" He smirked.

She tore off her sunglasses and splashed water at him.

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Was he really bad in bed? I know," he paused, "he was a shriveled up roll of dimes wasn't he?"

"He cheated," she threw at him.

And Derek stopped.

"Sorry,"

Casey sighed and shook her head.

"And not only that, I didn't see it going anywhere." She said, "And what about you and Lauren?"

"Didn't wanna deal with her anymore," he said. "And I didn't wanna be tied down for the summer."

--

After a long evening of asking Derek questions about being pro by his family, and the welcome home dinner he wanted, he headed to bed. His family had decided to go out to the drive in meaning they wouldn't be home till after midnight and he decided to stay home. He was way to tired to do anything at the moment. As he walked to his room, he stopped by Casey's door and pressed his ear against the door. He didn't hear anything so he continued to his room.

He threw himself on his old bed and fell into an erotic sleep.

He was woken up about an hour later by a soft knocking. He opened his door thinking that someone was trying to get him but saw no one. He continued to hear the knocking and looked around the hall. He went into Marti's room to find that she wasn't there meaning that the family hadn't come back from the movies. And then he heard it, soft moans coming from Casey's room. He turned slowly to her door and saw that it was open slightly. And not being able to resist and being horny as ever now, he peeked through the crack.

This time she was completely naked and she wasn't using her fingers. She was using a pink vibrator, working it in and out of her quickly. Her back arched as she tried to open her legs wider. He could tell she was at it for quite some time because her body was covered in a light coat of sweat and her lips were red from the quick movements of her vibrator. Her breasts were firm and perky with extremely hard pierced nipples which shocked him the most. And it turned him on more.

As more soft moans came from her mouth, his hard on became harder. He had to force himself to stop before he started working himself into a climax. He wanted to but he didn't want to. Actually, he wanted to kick open Casey's door and fuck her senseless, hard and rough.

He saw her hips rocking and he heard the knocking again. Her head board was barely knocking on the wall in her room, the wall that connected her and Derek's room. Suddenly, he saw heaven spurt from between her legs and splash on her thighs and he wanted nothing more than to be the one to cause it. He saw her hand moving faster and semi loud moans of 'Derek' were pouring out of her mouth as her back arched. And then, right before his eyes, he saw her hand land on her clit, rubbing furiously making her yell out his name and cum hard.

Her arched back returned to the bad and he watched her body tremble. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her now. He pushed open the door quietly and he cursed to himself as the door creaked. Casey's eyes shot open and she looked at Derek with his very noticeable hard on. And wordlessly, he walked over to the edge of the bed and grabbed her legs, pulling her body closer to his face.

"Derek,"

He ran his hands up her stomach and to her breasts and she shivered. His tongue darted out and licked her thighs, lapping up her juices that had poured out of only minutes before, tasting her. He moved to her other after a few minutes and started moving to her center. She was completely shaven much to his pleasure, and he licked her lips gently making her whimper. He saw what looked like fresh wetness gush out before he lapped it up. Her legs opened wider for him and he froze. He was completely taken aback at the sight of another piercing. Not being able to contain himself any longer, his mouth latched on to her clit and he began sucking on his roughly. She let out a surprised moan and arched her back.

She had had guys go down on her before but it wasn't like this. She always knew that Derek was _very_ experienced in the sexual department, but she didn't know he was this good. She grabbed a fist full of her blanket when she felt his teeth begin to pull at the metal barbell in her clit. She moaned loudly and felt more wetness gush out of her.

He finally slipped his tongue in to her and started twirling around. He had picked up the talent of twirling his tongue on accident. It was actually just something he picked up and knew that girls liked a guy who knew how to use his tongue.

Her hips started moving against his face more, trying to make him go deeper but he pulled his face away. He climbed over her, circled his tongue around both pierced nipples and moved his way up to her neck. He kissed her neck and moved to her lips and for the first time since they became step siblings, he kissed her. It had been something he had wanted to do for years. He kissed her deeply and she moaned into it.

"God, I want you, Derek." She moaned out making him groan.

"I want you so fucking bad right now." He admitted without thinking.

She kissed him again and flipped them over. She straddled his middle and broke the kiss. She reached into his boxers and gripped his hard on. Her small hand began to pump up and down on him slowly. He groaned and she started moving her hand faster. She then felt pre cum drip and smear on to her hand and she pulled away.

"God, don't stop," he whined.

She giggled and got off him. He watched her hands grip the band of his boxers and give them a nice tug. He helped her remove his boxers by lifting his hips. And not really prepared for her next move, he shuddered when he felt the tip of her tongue trace the head of his member. He groaned. He didn't think that Casey would give him head like she was. Then again, he never pegged Casey for a girl to please herself like he had seen her do for the past day. She was literally full of surprises.

After a few minutes of giving him head, she started moving faster, alternating between her mouth, her hand, and sometimes both.

"Shit, Casey," he groaned out.

And that was her call to stop. She climbed over him, staying up on her knees as he sat up. He saw her wetness still between her legs and her thighs before he kissed her collar bone. He kissed her neck and that spot behind her ear.

"I wanna fuck you right now." He whispered in her ear.

Her response was a moan. She kissed him deeply, got to his knees and lay down with her beneath him with her head slightly off the foot of the bed. He kissed her neck and slid into her quickly and roughly. Derek groaned at how tight she was and Casey moaned out loud and wrapped her legs around his waist. He started thrusting quickly into her making her back arch against him. He rested his head on her shoulder and let out a shuddered breath. He kept a constant rhythm, in and out, in and out, fast and rough. Even her moans matched his thrusts.

She then unfolded one of her legs and he hooked his arm under her knee and pulled it higher making her tighter around him and letting him reach a new spot within her. She cried out his name loudly and returned his thrusts more roughly.

"God, Derek," she moaned out.

He started speeding up making short moans and gasps pour out of Casey's mouth. And it's a rule, no matter what kind of sex a guy has with a girl, oral, regular, you have to tell them that you're going to cum. Well Derek only got out her name before he pulled out. She gripped him quickly and she felt him release against her sensitive skin milking her climax. He entered her again and felt her shake beneath him. Not just diving right into it, Derek decided to take it slow for a little bit so that Casey could come back down because he knew how the female body was after an orgasm. And by the looks of how her body was shaking, it seemed like she had a pretty powerful one.

After about three minutes of going slow, Casey started to meet him with more powerful thrusts. And with this sudden encouragement for him to speed up, he did but only for a minute or two. Casey then somehow pushed him back so that they were back at the head board and she straddled him. She took him in and started riding him quickly. Derek ran his hands over her thighs, up her sides and stopped at her breasts. She moaned a little when he began teasing her with his thumbs. He sat up and took one in his mouth and she bucked harder against him.

She whimpered when he began to pull and tug at her nipple with the metal ring. Casey started speeding up and she let out a long moan. Derek quickly flipped them over and started pounding into her rougher than before. The head board was banging into the wall loudly. It was so loud and seemed like it was so rough, Derek thought he would bust a hole in the wall. Not that it would bother him because it would be easy access to Casey's room because he knew that after this night, he would always crave Casey. He buried his face in the crook of her neck before he groaned.

"God, I'm gonna cum again," he panted out.

He legs that were pressed against his sides, wrapped around his waist tightly, silently telling him that it was okay for him to let go inside her.

He groaned again and moved faster. Suddenly, Casey went stiff and let out a loud moan. He felt her wetness gush out as he continued to pound into her. And with a shuddered groan, he came hard. So hard, he couldn't keep up with his thrusting. They became staggered and slow before he pounded into her once more getting a whimper from Casey.

She shook uncontrollably. Derek cupped the side of her neck and kissed her neck while she shivered, whimpered, and convulsed. Her back arched against him and she held her breath in a pathetic attempt to calm down but failed. She still shook like crazy. Either Casey had never had an orgasm like she did or Derek was a god in bed. He liked to think that he was a god just because that's what he usually got called in bed.

And after what seemed like an eternity, Casey stopped shaking and she sighed.

"God damn," she sighed out.

"You're tellin me."

Derek rested his head on her shoulder and he pulled out. She whimpered and covered herself with her hand making her twitch a little. He smirked while he watched her get under her covers.

"What's wrong? Embarrassed?"

"No, I'm cold."

He then got under as well and sighed.

"Not that I mind, what was that all about?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," he lied.

"Liar," she said sitting up.

"Okay, fine." He said, "I haven't seen you in a year. So when I came home I thought we could do something together but I saw you doing something else. So think of this as a welcome home present."

"A welcome home present,"

"Yeah," he paused, "and I was really horny after seeing you get yourself off."

"You were spying on me earlier today?" She asked shocked.

"Hey, you're the one who can't keep your 'oh Derek's' down." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well then, welcome home to you too." She said before she kissed him.

"Mmm, welcome home," he smirked and kissed her again.

His hands traveled between her legs and lightly touched her lips. She pushed his hand away and looked at him.

"I'm tender." She whined out and he chuckled. "So, why didn't we do that sooner?" Casey asked him.

"I don't know. I didn't think it was an option."

"Well, now it is." She sighed out.

Casey moved closer to Derek and snuggled into his side.

"We still have the whole summer." He smirked.

And that's how it was all summer. And Derek thought he was just tired of sex but the truth was, he was just tired of sex with that Lauren bimbo. And sex with Casey, it was mind blowing every time. And the 'rents never found out. They never found out the reason to why Derek and Casey had become closer than ever and they didn't know that Casey went to every home game for Derek. They also didn't know that after every home game, she would go back to his apartment for a nice orgasmic roll in his bed, or his couch, or in the shower, and maybe his small kitchen.

* * *

**So here it is. And lets just hope I don't get in trouble for this fiction or anything. I tried to add things in to make it a little less erotic that it was planned out to be. So enjoy pervs!! Oh, wait, I guess I'm a perv too! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I thought that I would have stopped at the one shot, but it then turned into a two shot...maybe even a three shot. :) So now I present you with part two! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long day of practice and a game and when Derek Venturi had walked through the door, all he wanted to do was fuck his kinky sex goddess of a girlfriend and go to bed.

That's right; he and Casey were dating now.

And they still hadn't told their parents but Derek had a feeling that they already knew.

He walked into the condo and looked around the room. He tossed his hockey bag down on the floor and continued to look around.

His recliner.

_They had just staggered through the door from a long afternoon at the pool. They both had a light sheet of sweat covering their bodies as Derek kissed his way down her neck. He could taste the flavor of her sweat, the chlorine from the pool and her sun tan lotion. It was intoxicating to him and made him harder than he already was. Casey moaned out loud, running her hands down his rock hard abs and to his swim trunks._

_He walked them back to the couch, falling with her beneath him. He growled and attached her neck with rough kisses while her fingers untied the tie on the front of his dark green shorts. Her hand slipped in and he felt her slim fingers wrap around his member and start to pump. He groaned into her neck and let her assault his body._

_He had snaked his hand around to the ties on the back of her bathing suit and managed to get the ties completely undone and he pilled it away from her body, flinging it to the floor._

_He gazed at her breasts for a moment, admiring the marks he had left there before his lips encircled her left nipple. She arched her back against him and moaned loudly. He found that everytime he sucked or licked a certain way; her hand would speed up or squeeze him tightly. He flicked his tongue over her nipple before his lips landed on her other and she flipped them over. She straddled him and moaned as his mouth was still on her breasts and her head fell back when his hands began teasing her skin._

_His hand cupped her swim suit covered mound and she shivered._

"_God, you're so fucking sexy," he murmured, breathlessly._

_She moaned when she felt his fingers dance along the fabric before he slipped them inside. His fingers moved along the smooth skin and he spread her lips slowly, letting her juiced drip onto his hand. He slipped two fingers inside her roughly and she moaned loudly. Her body shook as he began shoving his fingers up into her, trying that find that one spot inside her that would drive her up the wall._

_When he found it, she began to whimper and let out high pitched hic-up sounds. And as he continued to assault her sensitive skin, he felt something build up inside her and he pulled his fingers out. And when he did, her hot slick juices spurted out of her, landing on his stomach and a little on his chest. His hands gripped her sides in order to keep her from falling over before she began to calm down. When she did, she got off of Derek and got to her knees in front of him. Her hands reached in and pulled out his thick member. She then started pumping and he groaned. _

_He felt her tongue trace the tip of him and she shuddered. And pretty soon, he felt her mouth take him and she started sucking, alternating between her hand and her mouth._

_Derek began to tense up and shake. He moaned her name out and she started moving her hand faster and sucking a little bit harder. He groaned one last time before he exploded and shot his cum into hand and mouth. She kept going until he let out a strangled 'no more'. Casey looked up and him and smiled. She leaned down and kissed his stomach before he grabbed her._

_He flipped them over and gripped her hips. He pulled the front of her bottoms aside and he looked at her bare, glistening skin before he licked up and down her lips. She quivered and arched her back. He cupped her ass, bringing her core closer to his mouth. His lips latched onto her clit and he sucked roughly, circling it with his tongue, stabbing it, sending waves of pleasure through her body until she shot out a small amount of her juices. He then pulled her up and to his recliner. He sat down and she joined him with her back facing him. She took him in and moaned. He popped the recliner back while she hooked her legs around the arms of the chair, making her legs wide open for him._

_With her bottoms still on, Derek decided that they should be removed. He untied the ties on the sides and pulled them away before she started moving. She felt Derek's hands up along her sides and land on her breasts briefly before they traveled back down._

_She started speeding up and she clamped around him. She moaned loudly and came hard. When she came back down, she started moving again and after a few minutes, she fell with her back against his chest from exhaustion. And because she was at the angle she was at, it gave the both of them a new wave of pleasure. One of Derek's hands can come up and cupped one of her breasts, running his thumb over her pierced nipple, and it didn't surprise him with he felt Casey do the same for the ignored one._

_She felt his other hand move to her clit and begin to rub. He began thrusting upward, making her bounce off him a little bit and he felt it buzzing through his bones. He started thrusting harder and she moaned loudly. He thrust upward, roughly, once more and released his load deep inside her. She shook and whimpered as she came. And it was so much; she ended up pushing Derek's member out of her._

_She shook and whimpered as she tried to calm down. And with the help of Derek's hands running over her body and the soft kisses on her neck, was helping._

He smirked at that memory.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink before he went to find Casey. And as he walked passed the counter, he stopped and his mind drifted back once again.

_They were in a fight that day. She was sitting on the couch in nothing but one of his shirts while he sat in his recliner._

_Derek had no idea what had started the fight, but he knew that Casey was mad at him._

_And even though she was mad at him, she still made him dinner for the night. And when he just left the plate on the coffee table, she groaned and stood to pick it up._

"_You know, I do all this house work for you, _still_, and you can't even pick up a goddamn plate and put it in the kitchen?"_

"_I thought that was that you're for," he said, smirking._

_She glared at him and snatched the plate from the coffee table, throwing an 'ass' over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen._

_Derek watched her walk away, getting a glimpse of the bottom of her ass and he followed her. She was at the sink when he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Derek, go away," she snapped at him._

"_No,"_

"_Derek, I don't wanna be around you,"_

_He snorted at that statement, the sexual innuendo running though his head made him chuckle._

_He then licked two of his fingers and slipped them between her thighs. He found her clit and began rubbing roughly. She moaned and he turned her around. He pulled off her shirt, leaving her completely naked in the kitchen and he got to his knees. He was happy that she was in such good shape because there was the gap between her thighs, letting him able to eat her out without her sitting or lying down._

_He pulled her lips aside and shoved his tongue inside her and began feasting on her. She moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Derek grabbed her thigh and put it over his shoulder while she leaned back, resting her weight on her free hand._

_And after a few minutes of his feeding, her wetness gush out from her lips and he took that as the okay to leave the spot. He then spun her around and her hands braced the counter top. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled out his member and moved between her thighs, finding the right entry._

_He knew Casey didn't like to take it from behind. She felt like a whore when she took it in the ass._

_Once inside her, she pressed her self against him, leaning over the counter more, and began to thrust. He rested his hand on her stomach and one on her back and he let out a moan. And as quick as he started, she came, crying his name out loudly. She knew Derek hadn't come yet, so she pushed him away and hopped on the counter with her legs spread. He entered her wet pussy again, and began thrusting again. She moaned softly and arched her back. She hooked her leg around his waist when he got that one spot, keeping him there to go it again. She tightened around him again and she felt him speed up. He let go inside her and she shook, pressing her pelvis into his. She cried out and gripped his arms with her hands._

_She collapsed on the counter and he leaned over her, placing a gently kiss on her lips._

"_You still don't wanna be around me?" He asked her, smirking._

"_Shut up,"_

He actually laughed a little at the memory of that day. And he still didn't know what he did wrong to get her so mad at him.

After getting his drink, he headed up to the bathroom that was just outside his room and he walked in. He turned on the water and threw water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. And in the mirror, he could see the shower and he smirked once again.

It was only a few days ago when he took Casey in the shower in steaming hot water until it turned freezing cold. He found that he loved it when the water was cold; he enjoyed the way her body reacted to the cold.

He remembered how her moans sounded in the small bathroom he had. He thought it sounded absolutely beautiful to him.

And then he heard it.

"_Oh, Derek…"_

He smirked and walked to the open door to his room. He stopped and took in the sight of his girlfriend masturbating on his bed. She had on a black lace baby doll and her matching thong was pulled aside in the front. Her fingers were buried inside her deeply while her other hand landed on her clit. Her back arched and he watched her cum. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

She smiled at him and he walked in the room.

He kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of her.

"Hi,"

"Hey," he said before he kissed her deeply.

She moaned into the kiss as his hands went down her sides. She reached out to his shirt and peeled it off his body. She ran her hands up and down his chest and abs before she undid his pants.

When she had both his boxers and his pants off she gripped his hard on and he shivered. She began pumping her hand up and sown slowly.

"How was practice?" She asked him with a smirk.

He moaned and buried his face in her neck and she giggled.

"That good?"

She kept pumping her small hand and she felt him explode in her hand. He groaned before he kissed her neck. Derek kissed her lips before getting to his knees and tugged off her excuse for underwear.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, before moving down. He swirled his tongue around her nipples and she whimpered. His hands cupped her breasts after leaving them and he placed wet kisses all along her stomach, stopping just before her wet, glistening lips. She moaned and lifted her hips, almost begging for him to touch her and he smirked. He cupped her and he let out a shaky moan before he slipped his fingers inside.

He found that spot and he started thrusting with his fingers roughly. Her back arched and she moaned.

That was one of the things that Derek loved about Casey. She looked so goddamn sexy when she was getting off. And he would never tell her but he actually stopped fucking her. Sure at times he would fuck her, but most of the time, he made love to her. And he was hoping that she noticed something different about it too.

As she was moaning, she didn't realize that Derek was right above her swollen clit, until his tongue darted out quickly to taste her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her left hand gripped the back of his head, wanting in to stay there and she moaned out his name with a 'goddamn' at the beginning.

His mouth latched onto her clit, sucking it roughly before she whimpered for him to stop. And even though he didn't want to, he did anyways. He kissed her thighs, under her belly button, her stomach, below her breasts, her neck and finally, her lips. He kissed her deeply and entered her as slowly as he could. She whimpered into his kiss, feeling that amazing feeling that she always got when they had sex. He broke the kiss and moved it to her shoulder before he started thrusting in and out, enjoying the feeling of her around him, tightly.

As soon as Derek had started his thrusting, Casey started meeting his with the same amount of force and was moaning softly. And it was then she noticed that he wasn't just fucking her then. There was something different. She felt something different. Well, she always felt something different when she had sex with Derek. Everytime was like a first time all over again- without the pain though.

She shivered when Derek moved his lips to her ear, breathing heavily, letting out the occasional light groan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched against him when he hit that one spot. And she remembered the first time when he started being more like a boyfriend and less like a fuck buddy.

_She was sitting on the couch with a book at hand, and a blanket over her legs. She was waiting for Derek to come back with food so that they could watch the new movies that he had bought the day before. She heard the door click and then saw Derek walk in. She smiled at him._

"_It's about time,"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved her off playfully._

"_Did you remember my orange chicken?" She asked, praying that he did this time._

"_Of course," he said to her, "I even remember to grab fortune cookies,"_

_Her smiled grew hearing that. It was the first time he actually remembered something that she said to him. When he had joined her on the couch, she scooted over next to him and she gave him a sloppy side hug. He chuckled and shook his head._

"_It's just orange chicken, Case,"_

"_I know, but you never remembered before, so…"_

_Derek shrugged it off like it was nothing._

_After they had eaten what they got, Casey contemplated on asking Derek why he wasn't in his chair like he usually was. In fact, he was actually still on the couch, sitting next to Casey with his arm on the back of the couch. She cautiously moved closer to her step brother and he moved a little too, meeting her about half way. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She sighed, contently and completely relaxed._

_Then he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. She turned towards him and he kissed her forehead next. He then gripped her chin with his free hand, and he placed a gently kiss on her lips._

"Derek," she murmured breathlessly, giving him the notice that she was about to explode. He did nothing. He kept his constant pace and he felt her release under him. Her body shook and she whimpered.

He didn't stop thrusting, but he slowed down to let her calm down. As more moans poured out of her mouth, Derek's speed picked up.

And about an hour later, he thrust into her one last time, and he let go inside her. She let out a moan that was mixed with a _very_ pleased groan from Derek. He felt her legs shaking around his waist, along with her body. He felt her tiny gasps pressed in his shoulder, and she clutched his body with her hands.

When her breathing finally was back to normal, Derek moved off her and rolled onto his back.

"Oh, my God," she whimpered out. She rolled on her side and snuggled into Derek.

And it was quiet.

It was so quiet; Derek thought that she had passed out from exhaustion. Until she spoke up.

"That was…different,"

"Different how?" He asked her.

"Different as in, you made me cum like four times and you never pulled out." She said looking at him.

"Uhm, okay?'

"What was that all about anyways?" She asked him.

"Nothing, it was sex."

Casey looked at him in the 'are you kidding me?' look.

He sighed, "Fine, I wanted to make you feel good,"

"You make me feel good everytime we have sex,"

"Casey,"

She watched him get out of bed and pull on his boxers and his jeans. He tossed her a shirt and she almost felt put off. Derek always liked to cuddle after sex- though he would never_ ever _admit that to anyone. So when he tossed her the shirt, she thought that he was telling her to get lost.

She rolled her eyes and put the shirt on.

"Are you mad?" He asked her.

"Yes, but I have no idea why,"

She sat on the bed and said nothing. And Derek thought it was the perfect time to do what he planned on doing the minute he got home.

He reached in his top drawer, and pulled out a small box. He then walked over to the bed and looked down at her.

"Casey," she scoffed at him. Like he had the nerve to talk to her when she was mad at him- even though she had no idea why. "Look Casey, I'm not even gonna get into it with you, I'll never sleep." He smirked. He got down on one knee and she looked at him with wide, blue eyes, "I love you, and I didn't think that I would ever be in a relationship with you but here I am. Will you marry me?"

And here she thought that she was giving him a welcome home present again.

He presented her the ring right as the tears spilled from her eyes. And she was too shocked to say anything so she nodded vigorously. He chuckled and slipped the ring on her finger. She then pulled him as close as she could and she kissed him with everything that she felt for him. And they ended up back on he bed with her under him, legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you,"

She kissed him softly and a thought entered her mind.

"What are we gonna tell my mom and your dad?"

* * *

**Like I said, two shot, three shot...Idk yet. This way some how turn into an actual story.**


End file.
